From Paris, With Love
by AuburnSky
Summary: In an act to keep Bella, the family send Carlisle to fulfill Bella's needs. But what happens when it becomes more than any of them could imagine? What happens when Bella runs to protect the family from heartache? And what if an old enemy was on the prowl?
1. Chapter 1 Unexpected Disaster

CPOV

"Dr. Cullen speaking," I said as I answered my cell phone. I knew immediately that something was wrong. As if the screaming and yelling in the back ground weren't enough.

"Carlisle. I think you need to come home," Esme said, her voice choking on the words.

"What's happened," I asked as I hung my coat on the rack in the corner of my office and gathered my things quickly. I was on my way down the hall before she could say any more.

"I'm not really sure. Edward and Bella got into an argument and Rosalie got involved. Then the next thing we know Bella's leaving and Alice and Rosalie were fighting over whatever was said. Jasper is trying to calm everyone down. But Alice saw a vision and Edward saw it at the same time and he flew off the handle. Carlisle whatever it was it was bad. No one is doing anything except for throwing insults and throwing tantrums. Please hurry," she said quickly.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," I said before hanging up. I found my second in command quickly and explained to him something about a family emergency before I left the hospital. I hurried to my car and quickly pulled out of the parking lot. As soon as the car was shut off in front of the house I was sprinting inside and into a war zone.

"Damn it Rosalie. Why can't you just let it go. It's what she wants. And it's going to happen whether you or Edward like it. I've already seen it. I don't understand what the big deal is," Alice yelled. Rosalie was standing beside Edward as he sat on the floor his head in his hands.

"You don't know that Alice. You just want that to be the way it is. I can't do that to her. I'm not gong to let her lose her soul just because she thinks that she loves me," Edward mumbled, although we all heard him perfectly.

"It's not your choice Edward why can't you see that. You're going to lose her if you don't realize that," Jasper said.

"He's already lost her and he knows that. That's what my vision was about. She has needs too and he's been putting them off for too long. We need to do something soon or we're all going to lose her," Alice spat as she turned to leave the room. She saw me and I saw the tears that wouldn't fall in her eyes. "You need to go check on her Carlisle."

"Why does he need to go check on her. Let her go. She doesn't belong with us anyways," Rosalie snarled. Emmett, Jasper, and Alice glared at her.

"Rose, please," Esme tried to say.

"No, I'm not going to stop. This is ridiculous. We've put ourselves in danger by even being in contact with this human. I want us to be happy but at what expense. All she's doing is causing problems," Rosalie said vehemently.

"That's because," Alice began but I cut her off.

"Enough. You need to quit acting like children. Alice you're right it is her choice," I said. Alice gasped and I stopped to wait. Her eyes were wide and blank.

"Damn it," Edward said miserably.

"What's going on," Emmett asked.

"She's leaving. She's going to buy a plane ticket. But first she's going to drink some tequila she found in her dad's liquor cabinet. God, I'm so stupid. I'm loosing the girl I love because I can't give her what she wants. How the hell does that work," Edward said. He stood quickly and looked at us all.

"What exactly does she want? Is it being changed or is it the physical stuff that she's really mad about," Emmett asked.

"Both really. But right now she's just so sexually frustrated she doesn't know what else to do. So she thinks that because he won't change her, then he'll never sleep with her. I can understand where she's coming from. Seriously, she's 22 now Edward. She's young and beautiful. She's graduating at the end of this year. You've moved her across the country and yet you've still asked her to wait. So now, here in her home town years later, you're still denying her and yourself that connection. Honestly, it really isn't fair to her," Jasper said. We all looked at him in surprise. He shrugged.

"Empath, remember," he said simply. Edward looked to me suddenly.

"You can sleep with her, can't you Carlisle," he said.

"Excuse me," I asked looking at him in disbelief.

"What the hell Edward," Rosalie yelled.

"Seriously, if that's what she needs right now. Then you're the only one, out of us, who can give it to her," he said.

"Edward, that's really not," I began. I was interrupted though.

"He's right," I heard my wife say. I looked over at her in shock.

"Esme," I said in surprise. She looked at me with amusement.

"What? It's true. You're the only one who would be able to take it that far and if that's what needs to happen for her to stay in this family, then that's what needs to be done," she said simply. I didn't know what to say to that so I said nothing. I just stood there. Alice looked at me sadly.

"I can't see anything else. It's gone blank," she said quietly. I shook my head.

"I can't do that Edward. I'm sorry," I said as I looked back to my son.

"Please Carlisle," he begged. I looked around at the rest of my family. Rosalie stormed out of the room followed by Emmett who shrugged his shoulders as he left. Alice sat down and put her head in her hands. Jasper sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. I looked to Esme. She was smiling. About what, I couldn't even hazard a guess.

"Esme, you can't be serious can you?" I asked.

"I have a feeling about this Carlisle. You need to, at least, do as Alice said and go check on her. Take it from there. I trust you and I know this will all work out right in the end. Edward, Would you like to go hunting with me? Maybe we can take a short weekend trip up to see the Denali's," she said. He looked at her in confusion before nodding. He looked at me and smiled sadly. They left quickly and left me standing there.

"Well shit," I mumbled. Alice laughed quietly.

"What do you think Alice? Jasper," I asked.

"Like Esme said. It'll all be okay in the end. But someone needs to go check on her at least and I think she would be the least hostile to you," Alice said. Jasper nodded his agreement. I sighed unnecessarily.

"Fine. I'll be back. Can you at least tell me where she is," I asked.

"She's at home and Charlie's at work. It looks like he's going to have to go out of town to help with a situation so he won't be home until tomorrow. I'll let you know if anything changes," she told me.

"Okay. Well I'll be back later this evening," I said before walking back to my car. I drove slowly into town giving myself some time to think about what had happened in just the hour since I left work. I pulled into the driveway and shut off the car. I quickly walked to the door and knocked before I could change my mind. After 10 minutes she hadn't answered, so I opened the door and walked in. I heard the music playing in the living room and I followed the sound. I paused as I noticed the sight before me. Bella was sitting on the floor leaning against the couch. Her feet flat on the floor and her knees bent with her arms resting on them. Tears tracks stained her face. She was holding a bottle of tequila just as Alice had said. Thankfully, it hadn't been opened yet. I cleared my throat and she looked over to me. Her glare softening.

"What are you doing here Carlisle," she asked. I shifted on my feet nervously and she stared at me curiously. I approached her slowly.

"I heard about what happened and I wanted to make sure you were alright," I answered as she climbed slowly to her feet. She sat the bottle of tequila on the coffee table before returning her gaze to mine.

"You think I'm being stupid and hormonal don't you," she said. She sat on the couch and looked away. I slowly made my way over and sat down beside her, careful not to touch her.

"No. I actually think you've been more than accommodating. It's not fair to you that this is even something you have to worry about. You shouldn't have to feel as if you need to convince your boyfriend to have sex with you. Although it's one of the hazards of dating a vampire," I said. She wiped the fresh tears off of her face before looking at me again. Her hazel and green eyes were still glassy with tears.

"It doesn't matter. It's over. I can't do it anymore Carlisle. I need to be loved by a man who isn't afraid to make sacrifices to be with me. Who doesn't treat me as if I'll break. Who isn't so controlling all the time. I want an equal. Not a protector. I love him, but I've realized love doesn't make a relationship work. And he's not willing to compromise. On anything. Not just the sex and the changing me. Just everything. Carlisle, what am I supposed to do," she asked quietly.

"Bella. If you want to try and make it work with Edward until you can convince him to change you, I might have a suggestion to the other part of the problem," I said. She looked at me sadly.

"And what might that be Carlisle," she asked. I cleared my throat and I stood.

"Well Edward knows that I have the best control in the household. So, he actually asked if I would help you with the physical aspect of the relationship," I said quickly. She looked up at me in shock.

"Are you serious? What about Esme? Did he not even think about the two of you before he asked that? What the hell is he thinking," she said harshly.

"Actually Esme was the only one to agree with him," I told her quietly.

"What," she asked.

"I was confused too. I'm not really sure what they're expecting from either of us at this point but I still wanted to come and make sure you were okay. Alice saw the tequila," I said with a small smile as I returned to her my seat beside her. She looked at me shyly.

"Yea, my dad's not going to be home tonight so I figured I'd be a stupid young adult for once. I mean, other than Emmett taking me out for my twenty first I've never really drank before," she said before looking at me curiously, yet again.

"Did you want to say something Bella," I asked.

"Would you really do that for me Carlisle," she said. Her eyes studied my face intently looking for some sort of sign.

"I would do anything for you Bella. Just as the rest of the family would. But I can understand if," I said before she moved forward and placed her lips on mine for a chaste kiss, effectively cutting off the rest of my statement. I slowly placed my hand on her cheek before pulling away. My lips were tingling and I smiled slowly at her as my cool thumb caressed her warm skin. "Bella. Think about what it is you really want. I'm just a replacement. A substitute."

"Never," she said simply before pressing her lips against mine again. I pushed my confusion about her words away as I relaxed. If this is what she wanted then I wouldn't fight her on it. None of us could ever refuse Bella. I thought of my wife briefly before Bella's tongue grazed my lower lip gently. All thoughts disappeared when we both gasped as a jolt went though my body. I could only assume the same had happened to her as she moaned lightly. My hand moved lightly down the side of her face and across her neck to wrap around the base of her head. I pulled her closer as my tongue met hers gently. She shivered and I pulled away trying to give her time to realize who she was with.

"Carlisle," she whispered. Her eyes opened and she looked up at me. She leaned into my body and placed her hand on my chest. She pushed gently until I was leaning back on the couch. She crawled up my body and settled herself down on my hips. One leg on each side of my body. She leaned down and brushed her lips across mine again and I smiled gently. She pushed her hips down onto mine and I felt myself growing hard from the simple movement. I felt her lips brush mine a second time and I moaned faintly.

"Bella," I said softly, as the electric current flowed through me again.

"Carlisle. I don't want you to feel obligated to do this. If you don't want me I'll understand," she whispered quietly into my ear and her hand ran up into my hair. I turned my head and kissed her neck gently as I ran a hand gently up her spine. We both shuddered at the touch. I'd never felt so much energy in such a small gesture. I knew I wouldn't be able to stop unless she truly wanted me to.

"Isabella, how could I not want you. Even if you're not mine to have," I told her. She lowered her head to my shoulder and I felt her lips on my neck. She kissed up my neck to my ear.

"Please, Carlisle. Please, make love to me. Make me feel beautiful. Make me feel anything. Please, I need you," she whispered, as she pulled away, her eyes begging me not to abandon her. That was all I needed to hear. I sat up slowly as I kissed her neck. I put my hands under her thighs as I stood. Her arms wrapped around my shoulders and her fingers brushed through my hair as I made my way up the stairs and into her bedroom. I laid her on the bed gently and removed my shirt, my undershirt and my shoes before I joined her. I was on my knees between her thighs, my hands running delicately up her legs. She looked up at me with hooded eyes. I could feel her burning gaze as it seared my soul. I lifted her shirt as my fingers barely brushed her stomach. Her muscles quivered slightly. She sat up and her shirt joined mine on the floor. She quickly removed her bra and I could only stare at her flushed body before me.

"You're exquisite Isabella," I told her. She smiled at me shyly. I ran my finger slowly from her collar bone down through the valley between her perfect breasts. She shivered at the touch and her eyes closed. I traced a design over her ribs and her body arched towards me. A small gasp escaped her as my hand moved up and my thumb brushed her nipple. Her skin tightened at my cool touch and I smiled gently. I loved her reactions to just the smallest movement. I rolled the pebbled nipple between my fingers and her hips ground down onto my leg. My other hand grazed down her stomach and popped open the button to her jeans. I lowered the zipper slowly and she lifted her hips and helped me pull her jeans and sheer panties down her legs. She kicked them to the floor. I leaned down and kissed her hip lightly. My tongue flicked out to taste her skin. She moaned, breathlessly. I ran both hands down her sides and to her inner thighs. I could smell her delicious arousal and I wanted to taste her sweet scent.

"Carlisle" she gasped in surprise as I slowly licked her clit. Her hands flew to my hair and gripped tight as I applied more pressure. "Oh fuck, Carlisle."

"Do you like that Bella," I asked her, my voice deep with desire. I could feel my dick throbbing with need. Her hands tugged my hair and I looked up at her as I continued to savor her sweetness.

"Oh! Fuck! Yes! Carlisle. Please," she screamed. I growled deep in my chest and she looked down at me passionately. Her eyes were locked with mine. I could see the fire burning, waiting to be released. I ran a finger gently up her thigh. I gently ran it over her warm, moist clit and she quivered intensely. I ran it along her wet slit as I gently slid a finger into her, pressing my tongue to her clit at the same time. She let out a moan and her hips arched towards me. "Carlisle! Please!"

"Patience, my Isabella. Just enjoy yourself," I told her as I slid another finger in slowly to join the first. She pushed her hips down even further and a gasp escaped her. I began moving my fingers in time with my tongue. The sounds coming from her mouth were addicting in their richness. I felt pride and possessiveness, knowing I was the first person to make her feel like this. Her hands jerked my hair hard and I growled again letting the vibrations reach her clit. Her back arched and she let out a deep throaty moan as her first orgasm exploded through her, my name spilling from her lips. I felt her body convulse around my fingers and I moaned in anticipation. She whimpered as she came back to earth and she opened her eyes to look down at me.

"Carlisle," she breathed. I kissed my way up her body as I continued to circle her clit gently. She pulled my face to her and kissed me deeply. I moaned low in my throat. I felt another rush to my now, fully erect dick, knowing she was tasting herself on my tongue. Her lips and tongue danced a trail to my ear and she gently tugged on the lobe with her teeth.

"You have too many clothes on Dr. Cullen," she said in a sultry voice that made my body shiver.

"Fuck Isabella," I whispered. I smelled her arousal spike and I grinned into her hair. "So you like it when I talk dirty?"

"So you like it when I call you doctor," she replied cheekily. I could feel her smiling as she kissed my neck. Her hands ran down my chest lightly and I could feel the shock that her touch left behind. She palmed me gently through my slacks and I purred deeply and nuzzled her neck.

"I hope that's not your stethoscope," she said teasingly before she gently bit where my pulse used to race. My hips jerked forward and I had to turn my face away from her neck.

"Oh god, Bella," I murmured. She hummed a response as she ran circles along my neck with her tongue as she sucked gently. I felt my slacks loosen and then her warm hand descending on my throbbing erection. I whimpered as I felt the heat caressing me. I buried my face in her hair and I closed my eyes tightly.

"Roll over," she whispered. I nodded and rolled to my back. She moved down and pulled my pants and boxers down over my hips and then down my legs. I heard them hit the floor as she settled herself between my legs. Her lips danced across my stomach as she wrapped her hand around the base of my dick.

"Fuck, Bella," I gasped as I felt her tongue sweep across the head. My hands flew up to the pillow under my head. My hips arched up as her mouth closed over me. All I could do was mumble incoherently as she sucked gently, moving up and down slowly. The heat and electrifying charge rushed through my body and my eyes closed as I enjoyed the warmth of her mouth. I looked down at her and almost came at the sight of my dick sliding into her mouth and her lust filled eyes looking up at me. "Dear god. Bella, love, you need to stop."

"Should I do something different," she asked as she pulled away. I drew her up my body and rolled her to her back. I settled myself between her legs and rubbed myself against her clit gently. Her eyes fluttered closed and she moaned quietly.

"No, you were doing it perfectly. Too perfectly. I just want to be inside you when I cum and if you hadn't stopped, that wouldn't have happened," I told her as I kissed over her collar bone.

"Oh," she replied. I smiled as I moved up and kissed her deeply. She arched against me and ran her hand up into my hair.

"Carlisle, please," she whispered as she pulled away. Her eyes locked with mine and I felt the connection between us deepen. I couldn't look away, even if I had wanted to.

"It's going to hurt," I said quietly. Her eyes never left mine as she smiled.

"I trust you Carlisle. I want to feel you in me," she said. I smiled at her gently. I ran a hand lovingly down her cheek as I cupped her face and kissed her again. When we broke apart our gazes locked again as I positioned myself at her entrance. I moved one hand to her clit and began rubbing circles against the sensitive flesh. She moaned and her eyes fluttered again but she didn't break eye contact. I began pushing into her slowly and she gasped.

"Oh god Carlisle," she breathed out. I continued pushing gently until I felt her barrier. I stopped and held myself there as I increased the speed of my fingers and soon she was panting as her orgasm raced closer. I held her hips down with my other hand as her fingers tightened their grip in my hair. Our eyes stayed connected as her eyes clouded over with passion as her orgasm hit her hard and I finally pushed all the way into her.

"Isabella," I whispered as I felt her body convulse around me. I fought the urge to thrust as I stayed sheathed inside her. I could smell the scent of her blood drift into the room and I fought the primal need to mark her that rushed though me.

"Carlisle," she said questioningly. I leaned down and kissed her as hard as I dared. She moaned into my mouth and thrust her hips forward. I growled and pulled away. I buried my face into her neck and inhaled deeply. I could feel her heat and blood rushing through her veins. I licked and nipped at her neck as my hand moved up to grip her hair. "Carlisle. You're eyes are nearly black."

"Isabella," I crooned as I gently pulled her head to the side. I ran my teeth down her neck, careful not to break the skin. She shivered and moaned as I pulled out and thrust back in slowly. I purred low in my chest. "You're so fucking tight. God you fit me like a fucking glove."

"Let go Carlisle. Please, let go and let me feel you. I need to feel you," she said darkly as she ran her fingers down my back and gripped my ass. She wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled me forward with both her legs and her hands. She moaned deeply and I watched as she threw her head back and bit her bottom lip. I took her arms and moved them up above her head, holding them there with one hand. I took my other arm and slid it under her leg. I lifted the leg up onto my shoulder as I pulled out and thrust forward again. She gasped my name. I purred in return. I repeated the motion and she moaned deeply. "More."

"Isabella," I murmured as I started a slow pace. I closed my eyes as I lost myself to the heat and pleasure of her body. I opened my eyes and I met her eyes once more. This time I didn't look away.

"Harder," she murmured. I moved faster and deeper as I lifted her hips slightly.

"Fuck, Carlisle right there. Don't stop," she panted. I continued moving deeply hitting that spot that had her thrusting and gasping beneath me. "Fuck me Carlisle. God, fuck me. Please don't stop. Fuck. Fuck."

"Touch yourself Isabella," I growled as I let go of her hands. I grabbed at her free hand as her other moved down to rub feverishly at her clit. I locked our fingers together and squeezed gently. We moved together roughly as the pleasure built between us. I could feel the coil tighten with in me and I nearly broke eye contact the moment was so intense. But I couldn't. I didn't want to lose this connection I felt with her at this moment. The connection I'd never felt with anyone ever before.

"Carlisle," she murmured as her breath began to catch in her throat. I thrust as deep as I could go and I felt her body envelop me, the spasms milking me as her orgasm tore though her, her body trembling with pleasure. She screamed my name as she held my gaze.

"Oh god Bella. Fuck, you feel… oh fuck, so fucking good," I murmured as I joined her a few moment later, the pleasure crashing through my body. I continued to thrust as deep and hard as I could as her body drained me. The ecstasy that wrapped around my body was intensified by whatever bond that had us linked together. The current of passion and desire that flowed from my body to hers, from her body to mine. I lowered my forehead to hers as I lowered her shaking leg back to the bed. My hand shook as I raised it to smooth her hair away form her face. She saw it and tears filled her eyes. I kissed her gently and lovingly as her hands came up to my shoulders to pull me closer. I rolled us to our sides as the tears spilled from her eyes. I went to pull out of her but she held me still by wrapping her leg around my waist. "Not yet. Just stay there for a moment," she whispered. I caressed her shoulders and back gently as we lay there staring at the other, hanging onto the bond we now had for as long as dared. She ran her fingers over my face before leaning up for another kiss. When we finally pulled away I buried my face into her neck breathing in her scent that was now mixed with mine.

"My Isabella," I whispered gently kissing her gently in the spot that I would have marked her had she been mine.

"My love," she whispered back. She pulled me into one last desperate kiss before pulling away and breaking the physical connection between us. She stood from the bed taking the sheet and wrapping it around her. She walked on shaking legs to the window and looked out in to the sky that was growing dark from the setting sun. She looked back at me and smiled. "Thank you."

"Bella," I said quietly as I stood and took a step towards her. She looked away as tears rolled down her cheeks. I felt my body urging me to go to her, to comfort her, to make her mine. But I knew I couldn't. I felt for her what I had never felt for Esme, but this beautiful creature that stood before me wasn't mine. The connection between us was still there, drawing us towards each other but we held ourselves back.

"I will always remember this moment Carlisle. Always. But I think it's time for you to return to your family," she whispered. I nodded and turned away from her even as my body ached to go to her. I dressed swiftly, leaving my plain white undershirt on the floor next to her bed, and turned to face her one last time. I inhaled her scent one last time and smiled at her gently as I moved forward and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Goodbye. My Isabella," I whispered as I turned to leave.

"Goodbye. My love," she replied softly. I left quickly, fighting the urge to return to her as I quickly got in my car and began the drive home. I could smell her scent, consuming my senses in the enclosed car. I didn't dare open the window though. The feelings of love, longing, absolute pain, and confusion only got worse the closer I got to my home. As I pulled up the drive and parked in front of the house I felt as if my heart was being torn from my body. Nothing felt right. I felt lost for the first time in 400 years. I saw my family come to stand on the porch as I climbed out of the car slowly. I don't know how but as I looked up at Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, and Edward I think they knew exactly what had happened. I had finally found the one person I was meant to be with but she was the one person I could not have. The one person I'd never expected. I turned my face away from them.

"Carlisle," Jasper said quietly. I couldn't speak.

"She's your," Alice whispered but I cut her off with a shake of my head.

"It doesn't matter," I whispered brokenly, swallowing a sob as it rose in my throat, "She's not mine to have."

"Carlisle," someone said but I couldn't even focus enough to tell you who. I couldn't take it any more. I turned and fled away into the woods surrounding the home. Stumbling for the first time as my body shook from the sobs wracking through my body. I heard someone calling my name but I couldn't stop. My vision blurred with tears I could never shed and I stumbled again, this time colliding with a tree. As it crashed to the ground I stopped and sank to my knees. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and pull me to them. I was vaguely aware that it was Alice. I felt Jaspers hand on my shoulder as he tried to calm me, but all I could do was scream out in complete sorrow and pain as I felt my soul rip apart from the loss of my soul mate.


	2. Chapter 2 Meticulously Delivered Revenge

_AN: I'm glad this has had such a positive feed back so far. Thank you so much for the reviews. I am so sorry it took me so long. Between a funeral, writer's block, and trying to get Bella's POV right, which I still don't think I did, time just got away from me. This won't be as long as the other chapter I don't think. And it's going to be split POV. So here it is. Thanks again. _

_Disclaimer….Yea, I so don't own any of this except the plot. _

**BPOV**

After Carlisle left I just sat there for a minute. I could feel the tears on my face, but I had no idea I'd started crying. I had no idea of anything at that point if I was honest with myself. I loved Edward. We'd been together for years. He was the man I had thought I was going to spend eternity with. But I knew as soon my lips had touched Carlisle's that I was mistaken. I leaned over and picked up his forgotten shirt and lifted it to my face. Of all the things to happen, this wasn't it. I didn't expect for such a strong connection to my boyfriend's father to be something I'd ever have to worry about. The bond was a thing of fairy tales and romance novels. And I neither lived in one nor believed in them. I looked around the room and all I could smell was his scent around me. I tried to still the sobs as they shook my shoulders but it wasn't any use. I knew I had to get out of this place before I began to suffocate.

I stumbled around my room blindly as I dressed, putting his shirt on over my camisole, and gathered a few of my most important belongings. I stumbled into my desk and knocked a pile a books onto the floor, scattering the newly developed package of photos onto the floor beneath my feet. Among the photos of Edward, myself, and his family were two photos that Alice had snapped of Carlisle and myself. One with his arm wrapped around my shoulders and mine around his waist as we walked down the trail through the woods behind their house. I couldn't even remember the conversation as I looked at the picture. Even in the picture you could see there was more. Below that, there was another picture of us sitting in his office, smiling like fools for some reason or another. I was blushing and looking down into a book I had in my lap and he was gazing at me with a look I wouldn't dare to describe in his eyes. I'd always had a certain connection with Carlisle but I'd never would have believed it was anything like what I thought I had with Edward. But between what had happened earlier today and what was in these pictures, maybe we just weren't looking hard enough. I stuffed them into my purse along with the money I had saved over the past three years at school. I was glad I had listened to Alice for once about letting them pay for everything, seeing as how my nest egg was going to be buying me the time I needed to think. The door bell rang as I ran down the stairs and I almost face planted at the bottom in surprise. I looked up as I felt arms wrap around my waist and haul me back to my feet.

"Thanks Jake," I said as I continued to rush into the kitchen. He followed me.

"Why do you smell like Dr. Fang," Jake asked as I snatched up a pen and paper and scribbled a quick note to Charlie. I looked back to Jake and tears filled my eyes. I hugged him tightly before letting go and heading out the front door with out a word. "Bella, what the hell is going on?"

"I'll talk to you later Jake. I have something important to take care of and then I'll head up to the reservation. Okay," I told him quickly as I through my bag into the back seat of my Jetta, the only gift I had ever really agreed on letting the Cullen's get me. I was hoping that he was too focused on me smelling like Carlisle to tell that I was lying to him.

"What ever you say Bella. Will you tell me what's going on when you get there. You're kind of scaring me," he said as he followed me and shut the door as I started the car and rolled the window down. I smiled up at him.

"I promise. I love you. You know that right," I told him. He blushed and shrugged as he backed up.

"Yea. Now go on and I'll talk to you in a little bit," he said as I backed out of the driveway. I drove away as fast as I dared before he realized something was up. I knew now that Alice wouldn't see my departure since Jacob had been there when I left but who knew when she'd have something pop up.

I stopped at the first gas station I saw and filled up my tank before I hit the 101 going south. I didn't know where I was going. For now I was just going to drive and get out of Forks. Hopefully, I would have some time to figure this whole mess out before anyone forced me to make a decision. As I drove on through the night, I was completely unaware of the vicious red eyes and tinkling laughter that followed behind me though the forest.

A five days later, when I pulled into the small town of Paris Texas, I let out a sigh of relief. The trip had been tedious so far and I still wasn't done. I still couldn't think of a way to resolve the situation with out ruining someone's life and even though every fiber in my body called for me to go running back into Carlisle's arms, I felt that I couldn't.

So far no one had really realized I was gone. I was keeping in touch with Charlie, saying that Alice had kidnapped me and brought me down to LA for some fashion thing and I was miserable, so he didn't keep me on the phone to much. I knew that Alice had been having a lot of trouble seeing anything regarding me lately, and with Jake being at the house when I left, I assumed I was still off her radar since I hadn't received any hysterical phone calls yet. And then Edward and Jacob, well I felt bad for using the hate that Jacob and Edward still had for each other against them. But telling them that I was with the other whenever they called was the only way to find some space to think. As long as they didn't ask each other questions I was safe and sound almost 3000 miles away from them. Little did I know, I wasn't as safe as I thought.

**CPOV**

"Carlisle, you need to hunt. It's been two weeks," Alice said as she paced my room. I hadn't really moved since she and Jasper had brought me back to the house. I'd spoken to Esme and I was surprised to find that she wasn't upset. She was concerned for Edward, who had not said a word to anyone besides saying he needed to talk to me before he said anything to anyone else. But as for me finding my soul mate in Bella, she wasn't as surprised or hurt as I thought she might have been. All she would tell me was that she'd explain one day when I was feeling better.

"I can't Alice, something isn't right with Bella. I can feel it," I mumbled as I sat up and rubbed my face. My body was aching in an unusual way and I couldn't figure out why. We hadn't seen Bella since the discovery two weeks ago and I felt horrible for it. I wanted to go tell her that it didn't matter, if she loved Edward, she could still be with him. I would never do anything to make her un happy. But Edward kept telling me she was out on the reservation. I certainly couldn't go out there and talk to her.

"I know there's something wrong. I just…can't fucking see," Alice half screamed.

"Well there's nothing anyone can do about it until she wants to talk to us. You know how Jacob is with her. He'll keep her out there as long as he can," Edward said from the door way. Esme spoke up from behind him as she entered the room.

"It'll all be okay. Trust me," she said as she came to sit next to me on the bed. Edward grimaced and turned away. He'd been acting childish and bitter since Esme and I had signed our divorce papers last week.

"How can you be alright with this Esme? Your husband is destined to be with the woman who I've been with for years. The woman I love. I don't get how that is okay," Edward said. I looked up sharply and growled. I stood and took a step towards him as Edward stepped back from me.

"How do you think I feel Edward? Do you think I'm happy about this either? I've waited four hundred god damned years to find the one that was meant for me. I thought I found her in the woman who I've been married to for decades and realized I hadn't. So now, I've found her. I've held her in my arms. I've loved her and felt her and I can't do anything fucking thing about it. So you tell me what I'm supposed to do about it since it's your girlfriend," I yelled. I felt a wave of calm come over me as Jasper appeared in the room. I growled at him and he just smiled at me.

"You're welcome," he said simply.

"Shut up Jasper," I said as I stepped back and sat back down on the bed.

"Well it's good to know that finding one's soul mate can make even the oldest of vampires act like the rest of us," Jasper said with a smirk as he went to stand next to Alice.

"Jasper," I warned quietly. He shrugged.

"What? The way I see it is you really only have one option," he told us.

"And what would that be," Edward asked snidely. Jasper glared at him before looking over to me again.

"Go find her and ask her what she wants. This isn't a decision either of you can make. And as far as I can tell a bond like a soul mate is something that goes both ways. That's how Alice and I knew we weren't soul mates and that why Esme is so okay with this. She might be hurting because she loves Carlisle, but she understands that one day she'll find her soul mate too," he said. I looked up in shock.

"When did you become so talkative. Or so right," I said with a grimace. He smirked as Alice hugged him tightly.

"When you reverted in age apparently. I couldn't leave all the parenting up to Emmett now could I, god forbid. Not that we mind. We actually think it'll be good for you to take some time and step out of your adult role and go after Bella. We'll even come with you if you'd like," Jasper said. Alice nodded excitedly.

"I agree with Jasper. Nothing can be done until we find Bella and then we can figure out what to do from there. Esme, do you want to come with us," Alice asked. Esme went to speak, but the sound of a truck coming up the driveway caught our attention.

"Did anyone order anything, because there's a delivery truck outside," Rosalie said from downstairs. We all made our way to the living room and watched as the man got out of the truck and walked up to the door carrying a relatively small box. I let Esme answer the door knowing that I hadn't fed. As I heard the truck move back down the driveway Esme walked back into the room with the box.

"Paris, Texas. Who do we know in Texas," she asked to no one in particular as she went to open the box. At the same time as she made the first cut through the tape with her nail, her phone went off and Alice gasped in horror as her eyes went wide with a vision.

"NO," Alice screamed as the familiar scent of lilies and almond, the perfume Alice had gotten Bella for her birthday last year, filled the room. Esme dropped the box and backed away shaking her head. I crept toward the box as Emmett held Edward back. I lowered myself to my knees and with shaking hands finished opening the box. Inside was full of packing corn, but on top of the filling was three things I'd hope to never be found in dried blood. The t-shirt that I had left for Bella was folded neatly, still holding both the scent of her and myself in the fabric. On top of that, was the necklace of the Cullen family crest we had given her for Christmas last year. And then a pile of Polaroid's with a rubber band around them. I could hear Alice sobbing behind me as I popped the rubber band and flipped the first one over. They fell from my hands as I saw the bloodied form of the woman that had stolen my heart. On the photo, written in what seemed to be blood, was "From Paris, With Love. Victoria,"

I just sat there as the words ran though my brain over and over. I could see the other pictures that were now scattered across the floor. Each one was worse than the last. I couldn't think of anything other than the pain she must have had to endure alone while I was here, unable the protect her. I couldn't comprehend anything as my mind tried to figure out how we had let Bella get so far away from us. How none of us known she had even left? I had known something was wrong and I had still done nothing. I was trying to give Bella her space to figure out her feelings regarding the situation. We all were. But never had I thought by us giving her some space, we would be leading her to her death.

My senses were numb as I kept my eyes trained on the words written by Victoria. I didn't realize I had been growling until Jasper whispered in my ear that I was scaring my family. Or what was left of my family. I snarled at him as he placed his hand on my shoulder and he backed away slowly. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I realized that I needed to calm down since I hadn't fed in so long but I couldn't find the will to care. My mate was dead. The one person I belonged with in this world. The one person I longed to touch again. The one person who had been taken from me by a revenge seeking vampire. Victoria had made her fatal mistake in taking Bella from this family and she would realize it soon enough. I'd be damned if I was going to sit around and do nothing. Not this time. Victoria would be dead as soon as I could find her, or I'd jump into the fires and join Bella myself.


	3. Chapter 3 Who Are You?

**I am so sorry that this has taken so long to write. Life came knocking on my door and decided to stay for an extended vacation… Any mistakes you see are mine and I apologize but I wanted to get this up as soon as I finished it.**

**AN: I wish, but we all know that I don't own anything. If you do…. Then you might want to see a doctor for delusions.**

I came to a sudden stop as the scent hit my senses. There was a human to the north and I was in the middle of a hunt. I felt the venom pool into my mouth and I grinned as I changed direction. I slowed as I heard the heartbeat and I crept through the shadows of the trees. The trees blocked out most of the moonlight overhead but I didn't want the flickering campfire to catch sight of me either. I stopped completely as I looked into the clearing. I could have taken my meal right there but I knew I would regret it.

In the middle of the clearing sat a boy. He couldn't have been more than 14. He had a small fire in front of him and he was crouched down in front of it, his eyes locked on the glowing embers. His mouth was moving but no sound was coming out. After watching for a few seconds I noticed he was moving his mouth along with the lyrics blaring out of his head phones. He was trembling from the cold but he I could tell he wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon. I heard the distant shouting of a man looking for the boy but I knew his hearing wouldn't pick it up for a while yet. His senses must have been better than I thought because as soon as I took a step towards him his face jerked in my direction. He tumbled backwards as a shocked cry left his mouth.

"Who are you," he stuttered as he stood quickly and began to back away. I smiled gently, all thoughts of feeding gone from my mind.

"A friend," I told him calmly as I suddenly appeared right in front of him. I grabbed his arm gently before he fell backwards. He was shaking from the cold and the fear that flowed through him. "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you."

"How do I know that," he whispered as his eyes stared up at me, wide as saucers and full of knowledge that a boy his age should never have.

"You should be at home in bed," I said with a frown. He shuddered and tried jerking away from me.

"No, I'm never going back there again," he said roughly as he jerked and pulled. I shot him a wave of calm and he looked back up at me in surprise.

"Why," I asked. He never got the chance to answer. The voice that had been calling for the boy suddenly broke into his hearing range and his whole demeanor changed before my eyes. Instead of the stubborn rebellion, I saw fear. I felt it as it curled up through his body and over took him.

"You have to run. You have to go. If he finds you here with me it'll be worse. It'll be so much worse. Please just leave. He'll hurt you, you need to run," he cried as I let him go and he scrambled to put out the flames. As he threw a bucket of water and the light from the flames went out another light flooded the clearing and a man crashed through the underbrush. The man stopped and looked at us both and then a sick grin split his face. I nearly gagged at the sight.

"There you are. I've been looking for you for hours you little bastard," the man yelled as he approached the boy. I stepped in between them and smiled gently.

"I don't think so," I said quietly. The man looked me over once and laughed.

"You think you can stop me you little bitch. Just try and see what happens," he said as he sneered at me. I looked up at the man as he approached me and waited. He was drunk and full of himself. I knew this wouldn't take long. I turned my head and spoke softly to the boy trembling behind me.

"Run, little one. I will find you as soon as I'm done here," I said. His grey eyes looked up at me. He nodded before turning and running into the darkness. I turned my head back to the man stomping towards me. He grabbed my shirt and jerked me forward as he raised his other fist to strike me. I smiled fully this time, my razor sharp teeth glinting at him. He stopped mid swing and I grabbed that wrist that held my shirt. I squeezed and he let out a cry as his wrist broke under the pressure. He went to his knees and cradled his injury close to him. He looked up at me, fear showing in his eyes now. The drunken haze was gone and he knew he was going to die. I snarled as I pulled him towards me. The smell of human waste filled the air and I laughed darkly.

"How does it feel to be weak and defenseless? You will never hurt anyone else again you filthy piece of shit," I told him as I pulled his head to the side, "I'm going to enjoy killing you."

"No, please don't. I swear, I'll never hurt anyone again. Wait," he stammered as I lowered my face to his pulsing vein.

"Too late," I whispered just before my teeth sank into his skin. I pulled long and hard as he began screaming. I drained him quickly before burying his body in the clearing. I took a moment to gather myself. Something in the back of my mind always tried to surface when I fed. It was something important yet so far out of reach. I sighed and glanced down at my clothing. They were getting a little worn out but at least I didn't have any blood on them. I found the boys scent and made my way after him. I found him walking down the highway back towards town.

"Hello again," I said. He jumped and turned towards me. The next instant he had his arms around my waist and his head buried in my chest. His tears soaked my shirt as I rocked him and ran my fingers gently through his tangled hair.

"I thought I would never see you again," he said quietly. I pulled him away from me and looked down into those stormy grey eyes that had seen too many things already. I knew I had to make a decision. Hopefully it would be the right one.

"That man will never hurt you again," I told him gently. He nodded solemnly. "Now you have two choices. You can go home and pretend you were in bed the entire night. Or you may come with me. You must realize though, if you come with me everything in your past must be forgotten. It may even be dangerous at times. I will protect you though. So it's your choice."

"I'll be safe with you," he asked.

"As safe as you can be traveling with me," I told him with a small smile. He smiled back.

"Then I'll go with you," he told me firmly.

"There's no going back after you decide," I clarified. He nodded.

"I'm sure," he said. I smiled down at him.

"Okay then. Let's get you home so you can grab a few things and then we'll be on our way," I said. I crouched down and he wearily climbed on my back. I made that I had a hold on him without hurting him when he asked me a question that made me stop for a moment.

"What's your name," he asked quietly. I looked over my shoulder and smiled sadly at him.

"I don't remember," I replied softly before taking off in the darkness.


End file.
